This developmental component of the Center application continues the Center tradition of supporting training and mentoring to enhance the skills of less experienced researchers among Center investigators and to further their careers as drug abuse researchers. It provides a unifying structure around with Center senior investigators can continue their successful mentoring and development of more junior colleagues, thus benefiting the Center and the field. We propose to promote advanced research training to foster development of strong research identities among junior investigators and post-doctoral trainees, and to cultivate a dynamic interchange between senior and junior investigators. These scientific activities are crucial elements of the Center. Specific aims of this component are: (1) administer a competitive pilot study program for post-doctoral trainees and junior investigators who are working in drug abuse treatment and services research; (2) provide direction and didactic opportunities for advanced research training for post-doctoral trainees and newer investigators; and (3) support developmental research of TRC new investigators leading to R01 applications. The pilot studies program, lead by the component PI, Dr. Havassy, will consist of stringent review and funding of pilot research of post-doctoral trainees, research that will enable development of a R01 and that has the promise of resulting in a published manuscript. Two pilot studies will be funded each project year and the maximum funding is $10,000 per study. The advanced training will also be reflected in an advanced methods seminar, lead by the PI and the Center PI, Dr. Hall. The seminar is designed to consolidate skills and research experience of less experienced investigators with a focus on design of rigorous studies with scientific integrity and with internal and external validity. Under the auspices of this component, a total of four developmental research proposals will be initiated; two conducted in the first half of the Center funding period and two in the latter half. Proposals will meet specified criteria having to do with scientific excellence and will continue the emphasis of the Center on drug abuse treatment for complex patients. Center senior investigators, Drs. Havassy, Hall, Sorensen, Welsher and Guydish, will provide consultation to the investigators preparing these studies. Study abstracts will be reviewed and the most promising will be invited to submit a proposal for a developmental study. These will be reviewed for scientific merit and once approved for funding will be sent to NIDA Centers project officer for approval.